1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical wiring for a camera, and in particular, to a method of fixing a circuit board to a lens holding frame in a camera in which the lens holding frame in a lens barrel is connected with a camera main body via the circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, cameras capable of correcting camera shake by moving a part of a lens constituting the cameras have been known. In such cameras, it is required to exchange signals between a lens holding frame and a camera body in order to move the lens or recognize the position of the lens. In a known camera, signals are exchanged via a flexible substrate (see, in particular, Patent document 1).
A camera using the same concept as that of Patent document 1 will be described below with reference to FIGS. 10 to 12. FIG. 10 is an external perspective view of a lens holding frame 1010. FIG. 11 is a perspective view of a circuit board 1020 in a position to be assumed when it is fixed to the lens holding frame 1010. FIG. 12 is a perspective view showing a state in which the circuit board 1020 is fixed to the lens holding frame 1010.
As shown in FIG. 10, a lens (not shown) is fixed at the center of the lens holding frame 1010. The lens holding frame 1010 is connected electrically with a camera main body (not shown) via the circuit board 1020 shown in FIG. 11. The circuit board 1020 is positioned by a restricting pin 1130b and fixed to the lens holding frame 1010.
As shown in FIG. 11, the circuit board 1020 includes a holding-frame-side fixing portion 1212 and a main-body-side fixing portion 1213 that are connected with each other via a lead-out portion 1211. At the base of the lead-out portion 1211, restricting holes 1230a and 1230b are provided. The circuit board 1020 is a substrate containing a flexible material such as polyimide.
As shown in FIG. 12, in order to fix the circuit board 1020 to the lens holding frame 1010 and the camera main body (not shown), the holding-frame-side fixing portion 1212 and the main-body-side fixing portion 1213 are fixed to the lens holding frame 1010 and the camera main body (not shown), respectively, and restricting pins 1130a and 1130b are inserted into the restricting holes 1230a and 1230b, respectively. When the restricting pins 1130a and 1130b are inserted into the restricting holes 1230a and 1230b in this manner, the lead-out portion 1211 can be fixed reliably to the lens holding frame 1010.
However, in order to fix the lead-out portion 1211 to the lens holding frame 1010, it is necessary to insert the restricting pins 1130a and 1130b into the restricting holes 1230a and 1230b. This operation is difficult since the restricting holes 1230a and 1230b are small in size, resulting in low efficiency in manufacturing a camera.
Further, a conventional camera has a problem that flare is caused by a light beam reflected by the lead-out portion 1211. Patent document 1: JP 2002-229090 A (in particular, FIG. 1)